Dreams In The Way
by JaneMia
Summary: Hermione and Sirius have been growing closer since she shifted into his house after her breakup with Ron. Sirius is in love with Hermione but is afraid of losing her, Can a couple of drinks at a party and a drive in the limousin give him enough courage to confess his feelings for her. No witches or wizards. All Human.


**AUTHORS S Note** : Hey Guys, this is my first one shot and I really hope that you guys like it. Criticism and Appreciation are welcome alike. Please do comment.

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Pairing** : Hermione Granger / Sirius Black

 **Disclaimer** : I don t own Harry Potter, all the characters, etc. belong to JK Rowling, NOT ME. I don t mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Also, please don t sue me I don t do well in jail and I have no money.

 **Summary** : Hermione and Sirius have been growing closer since she shifted into his house after her breakup with Ron. Sirius is in love with Hermione but is afraid of losing her, can a couple of drinks and a night of partying give him enough courage to confess his feelings. No witches or wizards. All Human.

 **Warning** : SMUT

* * *

 **Dreams In The Way**

The pub was filled with patrons, drunk men and women grinding against each other like hormonal teenagers.  
A black haired, grey eyed man sat in the corner of the pub admiring a brown haired, brown eyed women. The man was none other than Sirius Black a business tycoon who loved his work, his godson but he never expected to fall in love with his godsons recently single best friend, Hermione Granger. He knew that she would never feel the way about him considering the fact has he is almost 17 years older than her also he was her best friends godfather that why he had been surprised when she had asked him to be her date for her friend s party.  
Now, she was standing in the middle of the dance floor dancing and chatting with her friends , she looked breath taking in her strapless black dress and high heels which emphasized her long shapely legs and he could not stop himself from imagining how they would feel.. wrapped around his waist as he... as if she had read his thoughts she suddenly looked at him and caught him staring at her and her cheeks reddened as she blushed which gave him hope that maybe she also felt something for him, he looked away not wanting to embarrass himself any more.  
Lost in his thought he didn't see Hermione walking towards him He was broken out of his reverie when he felt her body slide next to him in her seat and as soon as her hand touched his he could not stop himself from asking her for a dance and he was pleased to see her smile and nod at him.

He led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer but as soon as he did that his semi hard erection came in contact with her thigh her eyes grew wide and he knew she had felt his hardness and he closed his eyes waiting for her to slap him or walk away but what she did shocked the hell out of him she thrust her hips forward rolling it up and down rubbing against his hardness. He held onto her waist trying to stop her knowing that if he did not stop now he never would..  
Suddenly she stopped rubbing herself against him, took his hand and dragged him out of the pub toward the limousine. He pushed her against the car, thrust his hands into the fall of her hair and kissed her with a dizzying passion , coaxed her mouth open with his tongue.

Beneath the mastery of his plundering lips ,the ache between her thighs grew to painful proportions full of emptiness and need. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him inside the limousine. She slipped out of her dress revealing a lot of naked flesh as well as her black lacy lingerie to his hungry eyes.

The limousine was dark. Streetlamps flashed at regular intervals, flaring through the shadowy black leather interior.  
And he tried to say no, to hold on, because he did not want to push her, but within seconds of them tumbling into the car she was straddling his lap and gyrating against him. It was biological fireworks and he was only human right? He had been desperate for her since the day they'd met.  
His agonizing erection nudged the mount of her lacy briefs. She drove him wild with just a look, she was such a naughty little minx, _his_ little kitten. He rubbed his erection across her hot folds. And his mouth was on hers, ravenous, devouring, and stunningly erotic.

For the first time in his life he was incapable of restraining his impulses his body's carnal urges were stronger than his cast-iron will.  
It was all hands and mouths and thrusting hips, murmured begging and endearments that made no sense, but they were both past the need to care about anything but pleasure and release.  
The desire, already voluminous, became so acute he thought he was going to have a heart attack. How he was going to last the eight-minute drive was beyond him.  
The sound of clothes tearing reached his ear, and when felt her hungry hands on his chest he let out a low groan.

" _Hermione slow down or I swear you'll be on the floor of the limo in ten seconds flat._ "

It seemed that her version of slow varied widely from his, because her open mouth glossed down his chest and licked over the flat copper disk of his nipple.  
Sirius hissed, but the sound was cut off when he felt her fingers at his waist, unbuttoning his should stop her, really. But, dammit, he didn't want to. Just wanted to feel her hot hands on him, her fingers wrapped around his pulsing thick length. Just. Like. _That_.

Sirius's brain blew a circuit or two, but that didn't stop him from looking down. ** _Big_** Mistake. Her tongue snaked out licked into his belly button before travelling down, down. "Hermione..." He growled with warning.  
" _I've been wanting to do this since the day I met you_ ", she said, in that smoky, sultry voice that drove him wild. Dropping soft, moist kisses down his length, she breathed hotly," _Did you want me then?_ _Think about me doing this?_ "  
" _God, yes **yes!** "  
_ Her hot wet tongue flicked and licked around the swollen head of him, the soft sensual pressure spiking his pulse and firing his blood. His every thought fragmented. Then her mouth opened wide and his vision blanked.  
" _Mione.. "_ He gritted his teeth as her lips slid down his erection on a soft suck, her tongue circling every sensitive nerve ending.  
Sirius cried out, then bit his lip to stifle the sound, " _Kitten...you need to slow... stop_ ".  
Somehow his hand had taken on a life of its own and he weaved his fingers into her flaxen hair and gently thrust into the slick heat of her mouth, begging her to make love to him harder, faster, and he lost it let his head fall back onto the cushioned leather and undulated, gasping at the wicked pleasure of it all.  
What she was doing to him in the back of a limo what people could see if the windows weren't tainted " _Mione... too much.. I'm going to...You need to move. **Now**_."But she didn't move, only gave tiny whimper and a groan of unadulterated pleasure that vibrated down his groin.  
And that was it. His entire body seized as his orgasm hit him like a crack of thunder, the sensation both unexpected and anticipated, and mind-numbing pleasure reverberated outwards, stealing his breath.  
Heart pounding in his ears, his harsh rasping breath filled the stifling air as he scrambled for his brain to kick in.  
When he figured he could talk again, or at least try, he swallowed. Hard.  
And before he could stop himself the words came rushing out of his mouth " _I love you Hermione_ ".


End file.
